


Nadolig Llawen

by dayishujia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Asexual Characters, Christmas fic, M/M, Meet the Family, Very Belated Christmas fic, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin takes Arthur home for the holidays and Arthur is more than a little anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadolig Llawen

“If she doesn’t like me, what’re going to do?” Arthur asked, peering at Merlin in the driver’s seat. 

Merlin shrugged and stated with a straight face, “Break up with you, of course.”

They rolled to a slow stop at a traffic light. Soft Christmas carols and pop songs filled the quiet gaps in conversation and drowning out the road noise.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Be real, Merlin.” He shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. He had spent the day becoming more and more jittery and uneasy and his boyfriend’s flippant, teasing answers weren’t doing much to help things. 

“What do you want me to say?” Merlin asked, laughing. He took a couple of glances at Arthur, his eyes never straying from the road for too long. They were moving once more and, as the driver, Merlin couldn’t divert his attentions from the road for too long. “What would you want me to do?”

Arthur shrugged and turned to watch the scenery fly by the window. They had been driving for almost an hour and the closer they got to Merlin’s hometown, the more Arthur wanted to jump out and run away. 

“Why are you asking this?” Merlin asked, “The only way my mum won’t like you is if you kill her cat. And you’re not planning on doing that, are you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Arthur snapped, not in the mood for jokes. “I would never kill a cat.”

Merlin giggled in the way that he does, unperturbed by Arthur’s brash tone. “Then you have nothing to worry about,” he said, not taking his eyes from the road.

Arthur was quiet. He had more than enough to worry about but talking about it was not helping at all. This was an important trip, after all. He was about to meet his boyfriend’s family for the first time; that makes this a monumental trip. Having your significant other’s family dislike you did not bode well for relationships and Arthur had high hopes for this one.

Merlin glanced at him a couple times. By then, the nice, paved road transformed into one that was hardly as acceptable. He reached over and patted Arthur’s knee. “Alright?”

“I suppose.” Arthur didn’t take his eyes off the passing scenery that was becoming less and less city-like but welcomed Merlin’s touch. 

After a few moments, Merlin retracted his hand to place it back on the steering wheel. Christmas carols filled the space once more and Arthur let out a breath, relaxing a tad.

“Nervous?” Merlin tried, sounding more sympathetic this time. Naturally, Arthur felt guilty about bringing down the mood – it was Christmas after all and Merlin had been looking forward to this trip for weeks. But he couldn’t help himself but feel anxious. 

“I’m never nervous,” Arthur scoffed, trying to play off his boyfriend’s worries and somehow try to brighten the mood. “Merlin.”

Merlin snorted. He glanced at him and teased, “Of course not.”

“What?”

Merlin answered quickly, in the same teasing tone. “Nothing.”

“Not ‘nothing’,” Arthur snapped. He shifted in the seat to watch Merlin. “What did you mean by that?”

Merlin laughed outright now. “Nothing!”

“Yeah, you did!” Arthur shoved him, trying not to smile. Merlin had that stupid sort of effect on him – no matter how he felt, the fool could always make him laugh. The car swerved slightly due to Arthur’s shove but it was corrected quickly.

“Its just –” Merlin giggled, covering his mouth with one hand. He swiped his hand across his chin and then rested his cheek on his knuckles. “You mean to tell me you weren’t nervous when we went on our first date? When you asked me out?”

Arthur flushed, turning his head to hide it from Merlin. “What are you talking about?”

Merlin shrugged, smiling. “Nothing.”

Arthur hummed. He shifted to sit more comfortably in his seat and glanced out the window again.

“We’re almost there,” Merlin told him after a few minutes of silence, listening to mindless pop radio. “Do you want to stop somewhere first?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Merlin hummed, “Thought maybe you’d like to relax a bit before walking into mum’s house.”

Arthur sniffed. He cracked a few knuckles on his right hand, to release the tension gathering there. “I’ll be fine.”

“Alright.” Merlin smiled comfortingly at Arthur and continued on to his mother’s house without taking a detour. 

Merlin’s mother’s house was a small cottage in the middle of an otherwise empty field just outside the village main street. The lights were on and soft music slipped through the cracks of the door. 

“This is it?” Arthur asked, stupidly, staring up at the cottage. Who knew such a friendly looking home could be so intimidating?

“This is it,” Merlin answered. He put the car into park and took the keys out of the ignition. He shifted so that his knee rested on the seat and watched Arthur carefully. “Ready to go in?”

Although knowing Merlin was watching him, trying to gauge if he was alright, Arthur just continued to stare unblinkingly at the house. “Give me a minute.”

Merlin reached over and took Arthur’s hand. He gave it a squeeze and Arthur returned it, lacing their fingers together. “We shouldn’t wait too long,” Merlin said eventually, “Mum might get suspicious.”

“Right.” Arthur slowly released Merlin’s hand to let himself out of the seatbelt and Merlin followed in suit, jumping out of the car and meeting Arthur on the passenger side. 

“It’s just your mother,” Arthur said, more to himself than to Merlin. He was still staring at the house, now over Merlin’s head than through the car’s windshield. “It can’t be too bad.”

“Well,” Merlin hummed, gently taking Arthur’s hands in his and holding them in his own. “My mother and my uncle, but right – not bad.”

Arthur blanched. 

“Oh, you’ll be fine.” Merlin stepped closer and pecked a kiss to Arthur’s lips. 

Arthur huffed and dropped Merlin’s hands in favor of resting them on his skinny hips. He crowded in on him a little more and pecked Merlin’s lips. “Really?”

Merlin chuckled softly and kissed Arthur a little firmer. Against his lips, he whispered. “Really.”

Arthur smiled, basking in the moment only to ruin it by jokingly asking, “Really-really?”

“Arth—” 

Arthur interrupted him by unceremoniously mashing their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist, tugging him closer. 

When they parted, Arthur pressed his forehead to Merlin’s and Merlin hummed. “Better?”

Arthur snorted softly. “Better.”

Merlin laughed. He gently knocked his forehead against Arthur’s, picking imaginary lint of his t-shirt. “You think you can make it to the porch now?”

“Idiot.” Arthur brushed Merlin’s hand off him and grabbed it, marching up to the front door in a sudden burst of confidence but stopped short of actually knocking. 

Merlin glanced at him expectantly. “Well?”

Arthur made a face. “I’m working on it.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and reached around Arthur to knock on the door. 

“I said I was going to do that,” he said indignantly, gawking at Merlin as if he made some grievous offence. He threw Merlin’s hand from his like it burnt, making Merlin giggle and shove him in retaliation. 

“You took too long,” Merlin answered, giggling, and before Arthur could open his mouth to retort, the door swung open and Merlin’s mother was there, all smiles and grabbing hands. 

“Cariad!” she chirped, pulling Merlin into her arms. She gave him a firm squeeze and shook him a little, rocking him like he was a child, before letting him go. She turned to Arthur and, despite himself, a pang of fear coursed through him. “And you must be Arthur!”

“Must be,” he murmured cautiously, glancing at Merlin from the corner of his eye. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you!” She reached out and wrapped her arms around Arthur, trapping his arms in the embrace. He looked at Merlin, waving his hands a little in an effort to pantomime for help. 

“The pleasure’s all mine, Mrs. Emrys,” Arthur answered, gaping a little and gingerly placing his hands on her sides in an effort to return the embrace. 

“Nonsense!” she chirped, finally releasing Arthur from her grip. She held him at arms’ length and sternly told him, “And call me mum – or Hunith, whatever you feel more comfortably with.”

Arthur nodded mutely, unsure of how to respond. 

“Wonderful,” she exclaimed. She took both boys by the arm and ushered them inside, out of the afternoon chill. Behind her back, Merlin slipped a quick kiss on to Arthur’s cheek. Arthur reddened, thankful Hunith didn’t see.

The inside of Hunith’s cottage was just as homey as Arthur expected it to be. The walls were stone on the inside, just as they were on the outside, and covered in paintings, photographs, and other mementos. 

“Come into the kitchen and say hello to your uncle,” Hunith said, guiding the boys toward the kitchen. She let go of their arms to push at the wooden door and stepped into the kitchen.

The kitchen appeared as it probably would have two decades ago, with an outdated stove, refrigerator, and countertops. Sitting at the breakfast table tucked away in the corner was an older gentleman, munching on some toffee and sipping on tea. 

“Merlin!” he bellowed, spotting the newcomers as they walked through the door. He put the toffee down and stood up to greet them. “It’s wonderful to see you again, my boy! Nadolig Llawen!”

Merlin smiled and hugged his uncle. “Nadolig Llawen.”

“And you must be Arthur,” the old man said, turning his attention to Arthur but keeping a firm hand on Merlin’s shoulders. “I’m Merlin’s uncle Gaius. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Arthur shifted his weight, slightly unnerved by hearing that phrase twice. Did Merlin really talk about him that much? He supposed it was a good thing that his boyfriend was telling his family about him – about them – but it was still unsettling. “Good things, I hope.”

The old man hummed and patted Arthur’s arm. “Only the best, I assure you.”

Arthur smiled at him. 

“Sit down, boys,” Hunith said, joining them suddenly with a few more teacups in her hands. She placed the cups in front of them and poured them each a cup of tea, followed by topping off Gaius’ and her own. “Have some tea and try some of the toffee the ladies gave me.”

“Thank you, ...Hunith,” Arthur said, sitting down in the chair offered next to his boyfriend. He wrapped his hands around the mug, savoring the warmth, then brought it to his lips.

Hunith beamed at him, as if he had just paid her the most beautiful of compliments. “You’re very welcome, Arthur.”

Arthur cleared his throat, then chanced a glance at Merlin. He was grinning at him, like he had been since they arrived, and reached out to pat his thigh. Arthur smiled a little smile and pat Merlin’s hand right back, keeping it where it rested on his thigh for a half-second before letting it drop. 

“So, mum, how was mass?” Merlin asked as he reached for a piece of the toffee. 

Hunith took the chair in between her son and Gaius. “It was very good,” she answered, reaching for a toffee. “Too bad you couldn’t make it.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Merlin hummed. He sipped his tea and Arthur noticed that the tips of his ears had gone slightly pink, inadvertently making his insides warm. Arthur looked away in favor of staring at his tea. “Arthur decided to do breakfast in bed this morning.”

“Oh!” Hunith cooed, “How romantic!”

Arthur flushed further and sipped his tea to avoid the conversation as well as to avoid making any eye contact. 

“He is,” Merlin teased, nudging Arthur’s leg with his own. Arthur glanced at him, despite himself and scowled. Merlin laughed and amended, “Sometimes.”

“Hey!” Arthur sputtered. He kicked Merlin’s leg away and scooted his chair away from Merlin. Merlin laughed louder still and reached out for Arthur’s hand, a move which Arthur slapped away. Merlin, unperturbed by this, scooted closer to Arthur and reached for his hand again. 

“My, my,” Hunith sighed, “You two are too sweet.”

“I think we’re embarrassing Arthur,” Gaius noted, sipping his tea and Arthur internally thanked him. Under the table, Merlin hooked his ankle around Arthur’s. 

“Why don’t you boys go into the living room?” Hunith suggested, standing up suddenly. She smiled at them and hooked her fingers through the handles of their empty teacups. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

Upon hearing that, Merlin stood up and, with an arm placed on his shoulder, urged Arthur to follow. Arthur did, taking Merlin’s hand as he followed close behind. 

They passed through another wooden door and found themselves in a well-lit and well-decorated living room. 

“Well,” Arthur hummed, plopping down on an obviously well-loved blue sofa. He looked up at Merlin and gave him a soft smile, no more than the curling of the corners of his mouth. “Your mother’s nice.”

Merlin laughed, “I told you you had nothing to worry about.” Merlin sat next to him, not even pausing to think before lounging across Arthur’s lap. 

“Hey, don’t do that,” Arthur scolded sharply, tapping the top of Merlin’s head. 

“Ow!” Merlin scrunched up his face. He slapped Arthur’s hand away when he went to flick his forehead. “And why not?”

“Your mother and uncle are in the next room!” Arthur hissed.

“So?” Merlin huffed. He squirmed a little to find a more comfortable spot. “We’re not doing anything obscene.”

“I suppose,” Arthur hummed. He relaxed slightly, placing his hand softly on Merlin’s head. Merlin smiled at him. “I suppose nothing we do is obscene.”

“No,” Merlin agreed with a laugh. He snuggled a little closer and Arthur let him, one hand resting in the boy’s hair and the other over his heart. “Not at all.”

Just a few minutes later, Gaius appeared in the doorway and, unfazed by the boys’ position, announced that dinner was on the table. He disappeared back into the kitchen and Merlin smiled up at Arthur. 

“Diner’s ready.”

“So I hear.” Arthur rolled his eyes. 

Merlin giggled and bounced up, into a sitting position. He twisted around to face him and placed his hands on his cheeks, holding him in place for a sweet kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Arthur,” he said against his lips, as if not wanting to part from him just yet. 

Arthur surged forward and kissed Merlin once more, this time a little more forceful than the last. “Merry Christmas, Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never post anything on time so here is a Christmas fic just in time for the new year. "Nadolig Llawen" is Welsh for "Merry Christmas", a phrase which I googled because I don't speak Welsh except for a few basic words.


End file.
